


Under My Umbrella

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Tom Holland's performance on Lip Sync Battle helps Dean find the courage to talk to Cas about a few of his kinks.Prompt: Under an umbrella





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen [the video in question](https://www.paramountnetwork.com/video-clips/g6k5cl/lip-sync-battle-tom-holland-is-under-rihanna-s-umbrella), (a) you're missing out, and (b) this fic won't make much sense.

The first time Dean watches the video, he gets to it from a Marvel blog. The link he follows doesn't spoil the surprise, so he's _floored_ as the number plays out. Tom Holland as Gene Kelly is charming, but Tom Holland as Rihanna is a fucking revelation. Dean watches with his mouth agape, transfixed, almost forgetting to breathe. When Tom's back hits the wet stage after his climactic flip, the air leaves Dean's chest in a rush.

It's a nuclear bomb of a performance. Holland is a talented dancer, and his lip sync is solid. As a piece of entertainment, it's a winner. But Dean doesn't watch the video three more times in a row because it's entertaining. He hits replay again, and then again, because it's _hot_. Those muscles, those moves, and that drag? The whole thing makes his head spin.

That's how Cas finds him – dizzy, eyes fixed to his laptop screen, and more than a little bit turned on.

“Hello, Dean,” he murmurs as he comes into their room, shucking his trench coat and laying it over the back of a chair. “What are you watching?”

Dean pivots the laptop as the angel sits on the bed next to him, and hits play. They watch it together, and Dean can tell Cas is just as impressed by it as he is.

“Wow,” he breathes when the number ends. “Who _is_ that?”

“That's Spider-man, babe.” He laughs at Cas's confused face. “Okay, it's the actor who plays Spider-man. It's some TV show where stars pretend to sing famous songs.”

“He's very talented.” Cas's eyes bore into him, then drop down to Dean's lap, where his semi is making itself known against his sweatpants. “You think he's attractive?”

They moved their relationship up that crucial step from “besties” to “beloved” about six months ago. Since then, Dean has been pleased to discover that his boyfriend's inquisitive nature extends into the bedroom. Cas is always eager to talk about the things that Dean finds arousing. But this conversation is going to get a little deep. Dean has to collect his thoughts for a minute before replying.

“Not really,” he starts. Cas snorts and flicks his eyes towards Dean's crotch again. “Shut up, you dork. I'm just saying, Tom Holland is not what's got me hot an' bothered right now. I mean, he's a great dancer, and those arms, whew. But he's not my type. I like 'em thicker, and more _celestial_.” He's blushing now, he can feel it. He hides his face in the crook of his angel's neck for a few seconds, leaves a couple kisses there, then continues. “It's, uh... It's the outfit.”

“The outfit?”

“Yeah. He looks strong, and he looks pretty. And... I like that, a lot.”

Cas grins, and Dean is reminded once again that he doesn't have to hide who he is here, that he can tell his boyfriend anything, and it'll be okay.

“What do you find so appealing about it?” Cas inquires.

“It, um... It's like this: Growin' up a hunter, and John Winchester's son to boot, I had to be the manliest man who ever manned, 24/7. If there was any part of me that wanted to be soft, or feel beautiful, or kiss a boy, I had to bury that shit under six feet of booze and babes. And you know how long it took me to get past all of that fucked-up programming. You've had a front row seat for the struggle, 'cause it pretty much started that day in the barn. You walked in, all sparks and sex appeal, and you made me confront some uncomfortable realities about myself and what turns me on. And now...”

“Now?” the angel prompts, his expression open and engaged.

“Now we're together. And you make me feel like _every_ part of me is okay, even the part that wants to wear lipstick or lace panties sometimes.” Dean watches Cas's eyes darken and a flush steal across his cheeks and thinks, _interesting_. “Is that something you'd be interested in exploring?” he asks coyly.

Cas pushes Dean down onto the bed and takes his mouth in a deep, wet kiss. The hard-on pressing against his own suggests an enthusiastic interest in helping Dean explore his softer side.

 _Awesome_.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original post for this 30-day challenge, today's prompt was spelled "under an umberella," which is what got me where I ended up.
> 
> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is here.


End file.
